Un pequeño favor
by NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D
Summary: Miku quiere pedirle un pequeño favor a su asistente Len XD lemmon! one-shot!


Un pequeño favor

Hola hola! Aquí yo con mi primer one-shot lemmon :D gracias a marce que me dio la idea (bueno algo así XD) haber como me va…jaja espero que los entretenga.

Miku caminaba apresurada por los pasillos de la primaria, tenía muchos papeles que revisar encima y quería llegar rápido al salón de música para poder empezar a hacerlo.

¿Cómo era que Miku Hatsune, una estrella del pop había llegado a estar corriendo por los pasillos de una primaria con muchos papeles a revisar en sus brazos?

Pues había sido por culpa de, obviamente, del director de los vocaloids, que había pedido que todos los vocaloid fueran a trabajar por un mes a una escuela primaria. Y ¿Por qué? Por que decía que así los vocaloids aprenderían a hacer algo aparte de ser artistas y claro, así conseguirían más público infantil. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que todos los vocaloid habían empezado a trabajar en esa primaria como maestros. Miku tenía el puesto de maestra de música y también de coordinadora de eventos, que para una chica de 16 años era muy difícil.

Todos los días tenía que despertar a las 5:30 para poder alistarse y llegar a la escuela a las 6:45 en punto. Tenía todos los días clases y debía de ser muy paciente con todos los alumnos que tenia, ya que llegaban de tener 6 años hasta 12 años, con los niños mas grandes no tenía muchos problemas pero con los niños pequeños. O por dios ¡era un infierno! Jugaban con los instrumentos, jalaban de sus coletas y hacían mucho escándalo, no era que no le gustaran los niños pero lidiar con un grupo de 30 niños de seis años si que era difícil. Además hace poco habían sido los exámenes y tenía muchas cosas por revisar, y como también era la coordinadora de eventos y pronto habría un paseo escolar se estaba volviendo loca.

Pero al menos no estaba sola, le habían dado un asistente para todo su trabajo y ese asistente era, su compañero vocaloid, Len Kagamine. Todos los vocaloids eran maestros, Luka era maestra de ingles, Gakupo de química, Meiko de deportes, Kaito de orientación y tutoría, Rin de historia y por ultimo Miku de música. A Len lo habían puesto de asistente de Miku ya que, ella tenía dos puestos y a él no lo podían poner de maestro. Y eso era por que los alumnos no lo tomaban en serio por ser tan lindo y parecer niño pequeño, por esa razón lo habían puesto de asistente de Miku que tenía mucho trabajo.

A ella no le molesto eso, todo lo contrario, le agrado mucho ya que Len era muy buen asistente. Le podía pedir hasta la cosa más tonta y él lo haría sin dudas. Además que la peli-aqua ya llevaba unos meses enamorada secretamente del rubio quien todavía no se había dado cuenta. Siguió corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón de música, abrió la puerta apresuradamente y entro tirando por error algunos de los papeles que traía en manos. Se agacho para poder recogerlos y pudo escuchar algunos pasos que se dirigían hacia donde estaba ella. Levanto la mirada para observar quien era y pudo ver unos ojos celestes que la miraban con preocupación y enfado.

-¡Miku! ¿Pero qué haces?-grito desesperado Len por la actitud descuidada de la chica- ¿Apenas vas a empezar a revisar estos exámenes? ¡Deberías haberlo hecho en el descanso!

Len ayudo a Miku a recoger todos los papeles y los llevo junto con ella al escritorio que estaba en medio del salón, Miku estaba realmente exhausta de correr tanto y le había molestado que Len le hubiera gritado de esa forma. Pero era cierto, ella debió haber hecho sus deberes antes pero la verdad es que esperaba quedarse a solas con el rubio después de clases.

Se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a revisar exámenes, Len se sentó en uno de los pupitres a observarla, no se iría hasta que ella terminara. Miku mientras revisaba los exámenes no dejaba de pensar que hace algunos momentos cuando Len la ayudo a recoger los papeles ¡Sus caras se habían acercado mucho! Se puso roja de solo recordarlo y trato de seguir revisando sin mucho éxito.

-Miku, estas roja ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Len acercándose a Miku y poniéndola más sonrojada

-Cla..Claro Len- respondió ella sin convencerlo mucho ¡Ya! ¡No podía resistir! Si no besaba los labios de Len…en este mismo instante explotaría. Se armo de valor y aprovechando que Len estaba cerca de su cara, tomo la cara del rubio y beso sus labios apasionadamente. El sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando no respondió el beso hasta que Miku se separo un poco y logro mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Mi…Miku- se aclaro la garganta pero no pudo continuar hablando, ya que los labios de ella ya lo habían aprisionado. Esta vez el le recorrespondió tomándola por la cintura y moviendo sus labios al par de los de ella. Cuando ella abrió lentamente sus labios el metió rápidamente su lengua tocando la de Miku y dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva cuando se separaron.

-Len, me haces un pequeño favor?-dijo Miku un poco insegura- S..se mío

-Soy tu asistente, para eso me pagan-afirmo Len antes de subir a Miku al escritorio y ponerse a besarla.

Miku rodeo el cuello de Len, haciendo el beso más profundo y consiguiendo que Len soltara un gemido que fue ahogado su boca. Len tenía rodeada su cintura pero lentamente sus manos bajaron hacia sus caderas donde pasaron por la falda de Miku agarrando sus muslos muy cerca de su parte intima.

Las manos de ambos empezaron a recorrer sus cuerpos con desesperación, las de Miku desabrochando la camisa de Len y las de el quitándole la falda. Miku rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Len sin dejar de besarlo, el rubio fue bajando desde sus labios hasta su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas de mordidas que le sacaban gemidos a Miku.

-¡Len!-grito Miku extasiada. De un tirón Len arranco la blusa blanca que traía puesta Miku dejándola solo con su brasier rosa. Retorno Len de nuevo al cuello de Miku donde le siguió dando pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar a su pecho.

Al llegar a los pequeños pechos de Miku, Len movió sus manos hacia la espalda de Miku desabrochándole el brasier y dejándola con sus pechos descubiertos. La boca de Len rodeo su pecho mientras sus manos sostenían su espalda, Miku gimió al sentir los pequeños mordiscos que Len le hacía en sus pechos. Sentía que en cualquier momento se correría si seguían así.

Len en parpadear de ojos se había quitado completamente la ropa, la única prenda que aun estaba eran las bragas de Miku que viendo la mirada de Len, pronto desaparecerían. Sin ninguna consideración Len arranco las bragas de Miku y dejo que sus dedos exploraran su forma intima mientras sus labios se apoderaban de nuevo los de ella. Miku soltó un gemido en sus bocas cuando sintió que Len con sus dedos separaba sus trompas y se metía más y mas adentro en ella.

Sin ninguna advertencia agarro como pudo el miembro erecto de Len y lo empezó a masajear lentamente con sus manos. Len dejo de besarla y soltó un gruñido extasiado por lo que le estaba haciendo sentir la peli-aqua. Agarro sus caderas y quito las manos de Miku de su miembro para luego meterlo en la zona intima de ella lo que arranco de Miku un grito de placer.

Al principio entro lentamente para no tratar de lastimarla pero luego sus emboscadas eran más salvajes y entraba y salía muy rápidamente. Len busco la boca de Miku con hambre y siguió besándola con desesperación hasta que Len se corrió dentro de Miku haciendo que ella soltara su boca y lanzara un gemido de placer.

Ambos terminaron con una capa de sudor en todo su cuerpo, Miku acostada en el escritorio y Len tratando de mantenerse de pie poniéndose de nuevo su ropa.

-Miku, la..la próxima vez has tu trabajo antes-dijo el respirando con dificultad, acercándose a ella- Así…te podre hacer más "pequeños favores" más seguido

Miku se paro cubriéndose con su blusa y tomando la cara de Len para darle un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios

-Sí, mi querido asistente

Jejeje que les pareció? Yo me divertí haciéndolo XD

Marce si lees esto y entendiste Jajaja se que me diras hentai por una semana ;)

Dejen reviews! Quiero mejorar con esto del lemmon!

Arigatou por leer! Nos leemos!


End file.
